Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend
Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend is the third episode of Star-Crossed and overall the third episode of Season 1. Summary THEY CAN'T BE TOGETHER, WHILE THEIR WORLDS ARE DIVIDED - '''It’s the tenth anniversary of “Arrival Day” and the town is preparing a commemoration for the fallen soldiers. Gloria Garcia selects a small group of human teenagers who will spend some time inside the Sector to see what it’s like to be an Atrian for a day. In addition, Gloria assigns Emery Whitehill the task of filming the interactions. While Grayson Montrose offers to help her with the project, Roman strongly objects to Emery going inside the sector. Despite Roman’s concern for her safety, Emery decides to move forward with the project. While Sophia is excited to show everyone around her pod, Teri and Drake resent the intrusion and decide to have a little fun at the humans’ expense. However, when Drake is kidnapped during the tour, he’s surprised by who is behind the abduction. Meanwhile, Julia Yeung confronts Roman with her suspicions about cyper. Titus Makin Jr. and Natalie Hall also star. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Aimee Teegarden as Emery Whitehill *Matt Lanter as Roman *Malese Jow as Julia Yeung *Titus Makin Jr. as Lukas Parnell *Grey Damon as Grayson Montrose *Natalie Hall as Taylor *Chelsea Gilligan as Teri *Greg Finley as Drake *Brina Palencia as Sophia Recurring Cast *Tahmoh Penikett as Jack Beaumont *Johnathon Schaech as Castor *Merle Dandridge as Vega Quotes :Julia: I knew it. You saved me using cyper, didn't you? :Roman: Whatever you think happened, you need to keep it to yourself. :Julia: If cyper can cure cancer, don't you want the world to know? :Roman: Okay. You're right. I did save you. I infused cyper into my bloodstream and then injected my blood into you. But if the world found out about this, every human with a sick child, friend, or pet would be tearing apart the sector looking for cyper and Atrian blood. And if my people found out that I put them at risk to save a nice, but very chatty human being, there will be consequences, bad ones, for both of us. ---- :Roman: The video was supposed to be of Atrians telling their Arrival Day stories. I'd like to share mine. That Red Hawk said that humans don't want us here. Well, I know that's not true, because on Arrival Day, I met a human girl who saved my life. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her. But if I met her today, we couldn't walk down the street together without causing harm to one or both of us. That's the reality of our world. The integration program isn't perfect, but it has shown me that there are more humans out there like that girl than there are Red Hawks. And that gives me hope. Hope that someday, we will be able to come together. Music *If I Lost You - Shiny Toy Guns *Cave Mountain Stream - Zomes *Set Out With Me - Claire Gallery Videos Star-Crossed - Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend Trailer Trivia *Antagonist: Red Hawks (Grayson's Parents) and The Trags (Vega) **Drake and Jack Beaumont serve as secondary antagonist. *First appearance of Vega, Teri's mother. *First appearance of Black Cyper. *It is revealed in this episode that Teri and her mother own a greenhouse **Teri is also shown to be an expert with Atrian plant-life. *Grayson's parents are revealed to be members of the Red Hawks. *It is revealed that Gloria Garcia has an Atrian son. Continuity *It is suggested in this episode that Roman and Teri had a sexual relationship in the past. *After the last episode, Julia's side affect has spread to her neck, but she is later cured from that. Deaths *Jack Beaumont - killed by Vega via Black Cyper. Production Notes *This episode had about 1.12 million viewers in USA. Episode Title (From the prologue of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet) *From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life, Whose misadventured piteous overthrowsDoth with their death bury their parents' strife.The fearful passage of their death-marked love And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children’s end, naught could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage—The which, if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, '''our toil shall strive to mend. External Links N/A Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Upcoming Content